


The First Day of Kindergarten

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Briar Rose's first day of kindergarten and Eames is a hot mess of emotions that his baby girl is growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of Kindergarten

As children have a tendency to do, they grow up. 

Eames had only missed a few years of Edward growing up but he had been there for the rest of his children. He loved the three of them for different reasons - Edward his eldest, Philip his youngest and Briar Rose, his little girl.

He had never really dealt with children in his life time, much less little girls and as babies, they were pretty much the same as little boys, but as they started growing up a bit more, Eames got to witness the differences between them. Briar Rose was tough from growing up with Edward and she was bright. She had her own toys, but loved to play with Edward and Phillip’s. The boys never excluded her either and they all watched the same movies and TV shows. But because she was her own person, when she was able to make decisions, she liked to pick out her own clothes, her own things and Arthur and Eames let her.   
She sometimes picked out overly girly, fancy dresses, other times she wanted to wear superhero shirts and jeans like her brother. She liked to play with her Barbies by herself and other times, she liked to play with her brothers. 

But above all, she was Eames’ little flower. She was a daddy’s girl, far more attached to Eames than to Arthur. When she was sick, she wanted Eames to carry her, to hold her, to give her, her medicine. When she wanted to be picked up, she wanted Eames to do it. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone, considering how much she looked like Arthur. The boys held a far more striking resemblance to Eames, but Briar Rose was all Arthur. She had his hair color, his curls, his dimples, his nose, his eyes - though Eames’ eye color. She had his pout and his sneer of disgust but she was a delightful mix of the two, personality wise. Eames was completely smitten with Arthur, devoted and deeply in love, so of course their daughter had Eames wrapped around her little finger. She could always get one more hug, one more kiss, one more story, one more glass of water, one more toy, one more scoop of ice cream, one more of anything from Eames, because Eames couldn’t say no to his little flower. 

When she was old enough to go to kindergarten, Eames thought he was fine with the whole thing. He had taken Edward to school and he was fine about it, knowing his little boy, his eldest was growing up. He even took the news that Briar Rose was going to school just fine. The morning of the first day, Arthur helped her dress herself, while Eames got lunch ready for the two of them. Phillip was still too little so Eames held him while he cut the crust off Edward’s sandwich and then picked up the small cubes of green apple he cut earlier and put them in a little travel container. He set Phillip down in his high chair and gave him a handful of Cheerios so he could finish up. By the time Arthur came downstairs with Edward and Briar Rose, they were ready to go. 

With the kids in the car, they drove to Edward’s school first and he hugged his parents and then kissed his siblings good bye, telling Briar Rose she was going to love school and then he went off. Once he was in the building, they drove to Briar Rose’s new school and the little girl peered out the car window in excitement. Arthur parked the car and got Phillip while Eames got Briar Rose out. It was at that moment that he realized his little girl was going to school. She was taking the first steps into the world and Eames frowned, not liking that his little girl was growing up.

It was as if Briar Rose started to get a little overwhelmed, seeing all the kids and the size of the building and before Arthur was able to take her hand, she turned to Eames and clung to his leg.

“Daddy, I don’t want to go…”

“Okay, you don’t have to.”

Eames felt some relief, picking her up as she clung to him and Arthur frowned now.

“Eames, she has to go to school.”

“But she doesn’t want to. She’s scared.”

He rubbed her back as she hid her face against his neck and Arthur sighed.

“Don’t encourage her.”

“But she’s scared! I don’t want to force her.”

“You have to!”

Eames looked away and Arthur went to the other side to look at his daughter, touching her hair.

“You have to go to school sweetheart. Your brother said you’d love it, remember?”

“Daddy says I don’t have to…”

Arthur could have killed Eames for that.

“Well, daddy isn’t always right. It’s just for a little while, then daddy and I will pick you up and take out for a special lunch. Would you like that?”

“Can we go to France?”

France was what Briar Rose called a rather elegant restaurant called Frances’. She actually loved caviar and fresh rolls with olive oil and she always behaved properly, so she was more like Arthur in that sense too. Eames nodded and said,

“Yes, we can go to France.”

Eames had hoped nothing would change her mind, but he slowly set her down when he felt her letting go and he sighed as she straightened up and took Arthur’s hand. Eames looked down while they walked her inside and to her classroom and Arthur said bye to her first. Eames knelt down and hugged her and when he stroked her hair back, he asked,

“Do you want daddy to come with you?”

“No, I can do it.”

Eames nodded and kissed her cheek.

“You be good okay? It’ll be just for a little while.”

She nodded and she turned and went inside, going right to her teacher to introduce herself. Arthur to pull him away, Phillip on his hip as he said,

“Eames, she’s fine.”

“How could you be so calm?”

“Because I went through this with Edward.”

“She’s still so little, what if she gets sick or hurt or-”

“The school will call us if something happens, but she’ll be fine.”

Eames sighed and they made it back to the car, Eames falling back in the passenger seat while Arthur started up the engine and he looked at his spouse.

“You’re more distraught about this then she was.”

“She’s my little girl.”

“I know…but we still have Phillip.”

Eames looked back at his youngest, seeing him in his seat, awake and chewing on one of his toys. Eames smiled and then sighed as he turned back. 

“It’s just for a few hours.”

Eames nodded and he looked at Arthur.

“We’ll finally have some time to ourselves. Phillip will go down for a nap…then you and I can…”

Eames grinned.

“We can make another one.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“How about we have sex without breeding?”

Eames laughed.

“Oh, fine…if we must.”

Now Arthur laughed.


End file.
